This invention that forms the subject matter of this patent is related to a light socket that may be fixed to a fridge body by a special socket due to be used in polyurethane-isolated cabins, for instance fridges.
As is known, the lighting sockets are used in coolers (such as fridges, bottle coolers and so on), any sorts of cabins with polyurethane isolation, lighting armatures, linen drying machines and kitchen aspirators. The lighting sockets are used in a way such that: after it is mounted to the total surface as a single part in fridges and similar devices and relevant cables are connected, and then, fixed to the place where the filling material, stuffed in the panel, and (polyurethane) socket take place; in the devices that do not contain any polyurethane cabin, however, it is used in a way by mounting the same to the panel with an extra connection component.
As a result of the mounting of a socket in the polyurethane-panels, it becomes not possible to replace it in case of any breakdown and causes the device to be scraped as a whole, namely it loses the feature of serviceability. Additionally, when the socket is desired to be mounted in different places on the device, then the sockets with various lengths of cables may be required.